Their Eternal Embrace
by CaptainBianca
Summary: Hagird and Dobby spend an evening together and their fierce bottled emotions are released.


Their Eternal Embrace  
  
Hagrid wearily looked up from the socks he was knitting for his one true love. He stared into his vanity mirror with his big mourning eyes. "Oh sob," Hagrid thought with anguish. "Why am I so ugly fat and hairy?" He stared down at his massive legs which he squeezed into a pair of leather pants. "Why don't I look as good in these as Draco Malfoy", he pondered as he thought jealously of the hot Slytherin that was the object of affection of the entire school. He thought of Draco's girlfriend, the hot Hermione Granger. Hermione's hair miraculously turned all straight, smooth and silky the summer of the Sixth Year and she gained cleavage which Hagrid imagined she was SOOOOOO thankful for.  
  
KNOCK! A knock on the door startled Hagrid from his thoughtful thoughts of pondering.  
  
"Who is it?" Hagrid called out, dabbing his doleful eyes with his handkerchief that had a neatly embroidered H/D on it in red and gold thread.  
  
"It is Dobby, good Hagrid," said the sexy voice on the other side of his door.  
  
"Dobby?" Hagrid's mind raced. "What was he doing here?" Frantically, Hagrid poured an entire bottle of his Calvin Klein cologne all over his massive head in an attempt to smell superbly sweet for his sugar honey. Hagrid combed his drenched hair quickly then rose. He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Hagrid's jaw nearly dropped. There was his sweet, sweet Dobby standing nervously on his stoop. He looked absolutely hot. He had on a sexy, slinky little nightie, a touch of lipstick on his perfectly gorgeous voluptuous lips, little poodle slippers on his delicate little feet and he smelt absolutely divine. "What are you doing here?" Hagrid squeaked.  
  
Dobby turned his head to the side slightly as if in embarrassment and said softly "I just wanted to spend time with you Mr. Hotstuff."  
  
"Oh," Hagrid said softly. "Come on in please." Dobby smiled shyly at his love and entered the threshold. The two of them looked at each other hungrily, but both sat down on Hagrid's bed wordlessly. Finally, neither of them could stand the wait, and both launched into each other's arms.  
  
"Ohhh Hagrid," Dobby sighed.  
  
"Ohh Dobby," Hagrid purred. Dobby cuddled closer into Hagrid's chest, snuggling deeply into his shirt. Hagrid tightened his grip on his darling. They embraced, neither one wanting to let go. It was bliss, pure bliss. Both felt so happy. Finally Hagrid loosened his grip on the little elf and Dobby looked up at his hairy face with unmatched love and adoration. Hagrid stared at Dobby with the same look. He reached one of his house like hands and gently caressed one of Dobby's bat-like ears. Dobby released a happy sigh.  
  
Suddenly remembering his hard work that he left on his pretty pink vanity Hagrid softly whispered, "I have a surprise for you honey."  
  
"What is it Hagrid?" Dobby asked eagerly. Hagrid stood up, while Dobby remained attached to his stomach and happily gave Dobby the knitted socks. "Oh, Hagrid," Dobby whispered. "These are absolutely exquisite." And the socks were. The socks featured both Hagrid and Dobby on the ankle with a scarlet heart between them. They were detailed and simply marvelous. "I shall put them on right away."  
  
Dobby slid one of his sexy tiny feet out of his poodle slipper and seductively pulled the sock on. And the other one. Hagrid inadvertently licked his lips. Dobby looked up and saw his swollen wet lips. He launched on to him and planted his voluptuous lips on Hagrid's wet ones. And they snogged.  
  
After about 42 hours, both needed to breathe, and pulled apart. Dobby purred. "That was fantastic, my love." And it was. All their bottled emotions were released. Smiling lovingly at each other, they both slid into Hagrid's bed. They pulled his warm blankets over their heads and whispered soft love poems to one another. They once again embraced. Dobby wrapped his arms around Hagrid's middle and Hagrid wrapped his around Dobby. It was their eternal embrace.  
  
THE END. 333 D/H  
  
PG Parody Guaranteed 


End file.
